Dark Sun PCs
Link to a description of your character and any relevant information here. *Pik-Ik-Cha *Zedekiah Arram *Zog son of Tog *Jett Steppesetter *Brony, Prince of Ponies Campaign History It has been twenty years since Kip's Keep fell. In a rare sign of unity the Sorcerer Kings and Queens of Gulg, Urik and Ra'am banded together to remove what was seen by many as a growing power. Rather than seeing a repeat of the free city of Tyr it was agreed that the Keep should be razed. Most villages who were allied with the Keep placidly gave up talks of Athas without tyrants and accepted life as it had been. The village of Salt View was destroyed, its life drained to feed Abalach-Re, Sorcerer-Queen of Ra'am, while another was enslaved and marched to the obBusidian pits of Urik. Kip, Fletch, Farine, Rowan, Fra-Lar-Lar, Stug and Galek Sandstrider were killed in the attack. Slk Slok had been killed in the Beast Barrens after returning to his homelands to mate. The elf tribe of Jura Dai had their revenge when they caught and flayed Silver Star. S'kin'di, the T'chomb assasin proved to be more successful than he had first been, assassinating Zak in Raam. Gorbulk was captured and put to death by Lalali-Puy of Gulg after the Keep's fall. Silver Star is presumed to have died in the Silt Seas, having sailed off to the Silt Archipelogo. Rac managed to escape to the Forest Ridge, but was reportedly eaten by cannibal halflings. Tog, having ventured into the Black Spine Mountains to clear out the remaining gith who had taken an eye and ear returned to find the keep burnt. He managed to make his way to Salt View where he had heard a bar maiden had sired him a son. Upon his arrival he found nothing but the corpses the 300 occupants (although no-half Giant babes). Although he managed to enter Ra'am and slew near 200 city guard, he was brought down and fed to an Earth Drake in the gladitor pits. Time and sand has buried the memory of Kip's Keep and its inhabitants rise to power. Rumors still swirl of an Avignon having appeared in the Crescent Forest, but most believe this is merely a tale of hope with no basis. The Shadow King has not been seen in 10 years, and rumors of his death have begun to emerge. Today, the last remenants of Kip's Keep stand trial, although they are unaware of their ties. Zog, son of Tog, Lalali-Pu's templars have finally tracked you down. For the crimes of your fathers you shall be tried in the Field of Spears. Jett, for crimes against the primordials of the Crescent Forest, you shall be tried in the Field of Spears. (In reality Jett has ventured to the Crescent Forest as there are rumors that the primordials have been enslaved and you were sent to confirm them.) Pik-ik-cha, brood of the Broken Butte, you should have heeded the warnings of the city and not left the desert. All Thri-kreen who are potential decendents of Floata are to be tried for treason in the Field of Spears. Brony, despite your songs, the great Sorcerer Queen does not dance naked in clearings of the Crescent Forest. For spreading such blasphomey, you shall be tried in the Field of Spears. Nameless Psionist - your falsified identification papers have landed you in the Field of Spears. Those of you who survive shall be pardoned of your crimes. Do not ever say Lalali-Puy does not know mercy. Tales of Old They above provides a full cast and crew of PCs last time we ran this. Character trees gave each player 4 PCs, which made for a lot of characters. As some of you will recall, the first PCs started as slaves in Urik. You broke free while out of the city and fled for Tyr with the aid of the Veiled Alliance (the secret society of Preservers). Once in Tyr they enlisted in the army to help fend off a war party from the city state of Urik. Hamanu, the Lion King of Urik assumed Tyr would be weak, having just lost its Sorcer King Kalak when he attempted to devour the entire city of Tyr (15,000) in a ritual that would have leap frogged him from level 21 to 30. It failed when the gladiators on display slew him and Tyr is now run by a slate of democracticly elected councillers. After the war, the band roamed the wastes for a while before stumbling across a deck of many things. A night of creative roleplaying ensued. I believe at least one soul was sucked into a black vortex never to been again. The end result though was Kip's Keep, a small castle in the Mekillot Mountains, north east of Salt View. Centred in the Ivory Triangle, it meant a number of adventures with the Forest Queen (Lalai-Pu) and the Shadow King (Nibney). Key adventures include: - revealing that the Avignion (an epic tier path that results in an anti-Dragon) of the Cresecent Forest was actually Lalai-Pu. She was attracting high level good aligned adventures and using them to ascend into Dragonhood. - aiding the Shadow King against Lalai-Pu in several Crescent Forest conflicts - tracing back rumors of super-Gith to an ancient city in the Black Spine Mountains. It turns out Gith are devolved Githyanki. The city was an old city state of Githyanki from the Green Age. All Githyanki were killed off during the Cleansing, except for those that were reverted to Gith. Githyanki had made their way from the Astral Plan to Athas and were colonizing the city. A journey to the Astral Plan and a large extradimensional explosion levelled the city, ended the return of the Githyanki and earned The Keep a new enemy in the form of Gith (especially the Black Spine tribes) - a number of adventures in the Ivory Triangle, and down as far south as Balic. Mostly aiding local villages and trading houses. Over that time the party massed a number of magic items, artifacts and living constructs. These were plundered from Kip's Keep, and the last twenty years seems to have brought a sharp crack down on magic items in general. They are next to impossible to find now. Even templars are rarely equipped by the monarchs with magic items anymore. Magical fruits (the Athas equivalent of potions) are still in circulation, as are rituals. - a journey north of Ra'am (the group pissed of the Sorcerer Queen there somehow) before arriving in Yaramuke. There they met what was rumoured to be the Dragon. They slew him although at least one PC (Floata Chiuchow) was killed irreprably. Turns out it wasn't the Dragon, but rather another defiler who was working their way towards ascendancy. This was one of the last adventures in the first campaing arc. Some character back ground (as pieced together from old documents and tales): Kip - halfling Fletch - an archer of sorts Farine the Fair - Human (or Half-Elf) bard Rowan - ? Slk Slok - a Thri-kreen Fra-Lar-Lar - I'm guessing this was Scott's Bard Stug - Scott's half-giant Galek Sandstrider - Karlid's - a fighter? Floata Chiuchow - the raging dwarf - died at the hands of a dragon Silver Star - Jordan's character Zak - Rac - Tog - Goliath Fighter. aka Tog One Eye; Tog One Ear; Tog the Maimed